1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to highly polar organic amino derivatives useful in coagulating low-internal-phase oil-in-water emulsions of petroleum or petroleum products.
2. Prior Art
There are a large number of materials useful ranging from simple inorganic salts to complex organic compounds--U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,689,177, 4,826,625 and 4,864,075 disclose tridithiocarbamic acid compounds as having utility in this area.